Syuusuke, Nekochan?
by hitsugayasugar
Summary: Fuji, when did you become Tezuka's nekochan? PurrrfectPair.


**Syuusuke, Neko-chan?**

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's.**

**Warning: TezukaFuji.**

**author's note: Was on the way to get a new camera when this popped up. Very silly and hopefully lovey-ish. Drop me a review if you can:D**

There was a slight rustle behind him and he turned, only to find the dark narrow alley empty in his wake.

Tezuka continued walking, keeping his ears sharp for any other sound that might emerge.

There it was again. A small scratching noise and tiny padded footfalls. He turned just in time to catch a small slinking shadow moving deftly behind a rubbish bin.

He couldn't ignore the presence any longer.

Stepping as quietly as he could towards the bin, he paused from time to time, giving his pumping heart a chance to slow down before he reached his destination.

He moved forward in a swift motion, then narrowed his eyes to make out the shape in the dark.

Then, he bent down.

"Meowww…"

A tiny purr came from the kitten that had been following him and was now hidden in the shadows of the bin.

Tezuka reached out and gently pushed the creature out into the light, where he could see it more clearly.

It was injured, its front paws bleeding as though cut by a sharp object. Tezuka marvelled at the speed of which it had moved despite it being in pain.

It purred again.

Tezuka took out his handkerchief and tenderly wrapped its paws in it, lifting the kitten into his arms as he stood and started his journey home.

**nekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukeaishiteru!**

Sitting on his bed, Tezuka stared at the kitten, which seemed to have accepted his room as its home. It was making itself comfortable, stretching out on the floor and sipping the saucer of milk Tezuka had gotten it once he'd washed its wounds and bandaged them.

He gave his strictest captain glare. The kitten just purred in contentment and cocked its small furry head at him.

The kitten reminded him vastly of someone he knew. Someone who ignored his fiercest glares and looked at him as if he was some fascinating object to research upon, smile never fading from his face.

In fact, even the eyes of the two he was comparing were very much alike. The kitten hadn't opened its eyes once since he'd brought it back; it was a wonder how it made its way around without bumping into anything. But then again, animals had such acute senses that it wasn't surprising how it got around so easily.

Very much like Fuji Syuusuke. Who could keep his eyes shut, and yet could absorb so much information about his surroundings or opponents so easily.

He wondered if the kitten had blue eyes that shone like deep ocean water reflecting the sky when opened.

"Maybe I should name you after Fuji."

**nekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukeaishiteru!**

The Monday after that weekend during tennis practice, Tezuka stood on the sidelines watching a match between Momo and Eiji.

A small rustle and Fuji was beside him.

"Ne Tezuka. I hear you've gotten yourself a pet cat."

Tezuka grimaced inwardly.

How in the world had the tensai found out? But Fuji was Fuji, and Tezuka knew better than to question his sources of information.

He settled for nodding.

Grinning, Fuji faced him and asked, "Can I go to your house and see it?"

For the second time in less than a minute, Tezuka nodded again.

**nekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukeaishiteru!**

"Kawaii neko-chan! Ne Tezuka?"

"Hnn."

"Do you intend to keep him?"

"It's a him?"

"Mm hmm. It's really young too."

"I see."

"So? Are you going to keep him?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you keep him, I can come over and play with him. Onee-san's allergic to animal fur and hair, so it's impossible for me to have pets of my own."

The tensai pouted as he cuddled the kitten, who was purring happily into Fuji's neck.

Tezuka glared daggers at the kitten, which ignored him and started playing with Fuji's hair.

Fuji chuckled merrily and Tezuka informed the tensai that he would be keeping the kitten after all.

**nekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukeaishiteru!**

As Fuji prepared to leave, the kitten held on to his shoe lace and refused to let go until Tezuka gently tugged it away and enticed it with cat food.

"You can come over as often as you like to see him."

"Have you named him yet?"

"Hnn." Tezuka didn't elaborate, his face flushing ever so slightly.

"What is it?" Fuji tilted his head and looked at the buchou.

"Syuusuke." He muttered hurriedly.

"Hmm?"

"No, I mean, the cat's name is Syuusuke."

Fuji looked at him incredulously for a couple of seconds before he burst out laughing.

"I'm honoured that you compare me to such a cute kitten, ne Mitsu?"

"Hnn, more like sly and quick on the feet."

Fuji pouted for one second.

Then he grinned.

"Thank you all the same, Mitsu. See you tomorrow!"

With that, he leant forward and kissed Tezuka on the lips quickly before jogging off and waving, the smile never leaving his face.

Tezuka stifled the urge to catch Fuji and give him a good spanking and stepped back into the house.

The kitten was sitting on the floor looking up at him.

"Try not to follow the example of the guy I named you after, won't you?"

**nekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukenekochansyuusukeaishiteru!**


End file.
